DM-Tempest (UT map)
__TOC__ Map description One of the most complex arenas in the game, it's a big building sitting atop of a skyscraper, though fighters never go outside at all. It features the following areas: * West Wing: The biggest zone in the map, it occupies the entire west area, as well as a big part of the south area. Can be divided in three sub-sections: ** West room: A two-levelled room with three pillars making a curve from the second floor all the way to the ceiling. Holds the Ripper. ** Southwest room: A three-levelled area, holds the Sniper Rifle in a ledge, and contains several platforms and the Jump Boots, making it possible to reach higher levels. ** South room: Two isolated rooms, one at the upper level, and another at the lower, connected by a long passage forming an U-shape. * Damage Amp: The zone at the center of the map, holding the eponymous item. Has a distinctive cyan-colored lighting. Recognizable by its ramps. Connects the west wing with every other area. * Rocket Room: The zone at the east of the map which holds the eponymous weapon. It also comprises a long passage connecting this area with the West Wing. * Shieldbelt: An area located at the northeast. Holds the eponymous item at the end of a long ramp that goes around the area. Weapons and pickups Weapons PC/GOTY= |-|Demo= Pickups PC/GOTY= |-|Demo= Walkthrough PC (Demo) PC (Retail) Playstation 2 Tips and tricks * With many corridors and tight spaces, you must be very careful to dodge incoming enemy fire, though there are lots of free spaces to launch a heavy attack as well. * The placement of weapons and items force players to be always moving in order to stay armed. Optimize your circuit to get the best results! * Demo-only: Go to the red-lighted room to recharge after you've been beaten. You have plenty of vials and a big keg of health, plus a pair of thighpads. And you still can cross to the West room to get the armor. * You'll find the sniper rifle positioned in a convenient spot. Use it against players going for the flak cannon located nearby."Deathmatch Map Strategies: DM-Tempest" @ PlanetUnreal * Tempest is quite large, and you'll want to keep moving as much as possible (when not sniping). * Discover shortcuts back into previously visited rooms to check on important items, primarily the shield belt, body armor, and damage amplifier. * Use the rocket launcher as your primary tool of destruction, though the pulse gun and minigun work quite well. * Most rooms are large enough to negate some of the flak cannon's effectiveness. Trivia * The map comes with the UT Demo alongside CTF-Coret, DM-Morpheus, DM-Phobos, DM-Turbine, DOM-Sesmar and the tutorials for Deathmatch, Domination and Capture the Flag. * The demo version doesn't have zone names. Also the red-lighted passage to Shieldbelt-low has been reduced to a small, red-lit dead-end chamber. Gallery Sas vs jalla 4v4 TDM on Tempest (Unreal Tournament) ut99-dm-tempest.jpg|Official screenshot. DM-Tempest-Beta-1.jpg|Gamespot screenshot. External links and references See also